Party Molehog
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Imagine what would happen if a certain molehog changes from shy to party molehog at a premiere party on 'Ice Age 4'. You'd be very surprised. Takes place at the afterparty premiere of 'Ice Age 4'. Hope ya like!


It just came into my head and I've always wanted to put out a little one-shot about the cast of 'Ice Age' at the premiere party of 'Continental Drift'. So...what would happen if a certain molehog can turn from a shy molehog into...the life of the party. Things could happen at an afterparty. BTW, I thought that it would be awesome if this was set at the day 'Ice Age 4' comes out and the cast can celebrate the afterparty. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Party Molehog

by: Terrell James

July 13, 2012-Los Angeles, CA

Blue Sky Studios

The cast of 'Ice Age: Contiental Drift' attends the premiere afterparty of the movie and the DJ starts playing some summer hits and everyone starts dancing and getting into it while most of the cast reflect on the 10 years they spent making those movies and how they've come full circle from the first movie and when Ellie comes over to Manny, Sid and Diego, she asked, "I bet it was amazing that you guys spent 10 years making this movie, huh?"

"Yeah...to think that we would only do one and it'll just flop for some weird reason, but we didn't plan to be involved in 4 movies. That's like...insane." Manny replied.

"Surprising, even. It feels like yesterday and I haven't existed yet." Sid added.

Diego echoed in on this conversation and he said, "Yet...people tend to want more of us and make it more cooler and crazier than ever."

Manny went behind him and he said, "Be amazed that it began as your movie 'debut'. And being placed as 'Sexiest Tiger Alive' by all these tiger magazines sure has expanded."

Diego rolled his eyes at that response and he said, "Yeah, I still don't get why I'm the 'sexiest tiger alive' label."

"Hmm...maybe it's your butt." Sid replied.

Diego turns to Sid in an annoyed fashion, then growls at him, assuming that's deeply offensive and personal and asked, "Really, Sid? Must you go there?"

Later on, Peaches walks towards the afterparty alongside Louis and as he looks over, he seems kinda reluctant about any kinds of Hollywood parties and said, "Wow...big crowd."

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Peaches asked.

"Yeah...really great." Louis replied, nervously.

Peaches could tell that this is the first time Louis attended a certain event like this and she said, "Hey, let's just have some fun."

They both walked across the studio and from there, she finds Manny, Ellie, Diego and Sid there and she said, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Peaches...Louis." Ellie greeted.

"What's up, wiener?" Diego said.

Louis rolled his eyes after that name Diego gave him and said, "Why does everyone still call me that? I've already got like a billion and a half tweets over it."

"But you're listed as the 2nd most popular new character." Sid added.

That seemed to surprise and shock Louis to know he's got that much adoration and he asked, "Who's first?"

"Shira."

"That's great!" Ellie cheered.

Speaking of Shira...she comes over towards the other members and as she went straight to Diego, she said, "Hey, sweetie. I think I'm starting to get used to this Hollywood lifestyle."

"Yeah, well...don't get too focused on the glitz and glamour. Comics don't tend to be in the A-list special treatment." Diego added.

Meanwhile, there were several other fans that came in the studio and the first person they saw was Louis and they asked, "Can we have your autograph?"

Louis was actually surprised that they would ask him for autographs and one fan said, "We're like big fans of you. We think that you're the most coolest character in the new movie."

"Yeah, if there's a fifth, I hope you're there." another fan added.

Louis chuckled softly as he pulls out a pen and began autographing a few pics for fans and they took some pictures of him and Peaches together and after that, Peaches turned to him and asked, "How does it feel being a star now?"

"It's...almost growing on me." Louis answered.

Back at the party

Peaches and Louis come across Ethan, handing down some raps from the stage and everyone starts getting into it very quickly and Peaches said to Louis, "Maybe you can rap battle Ethan."

"Uh...me? You know I'm not so much a fan of hip-hop, right?" asked Louis.

Peaches gave him a 'dude, I know that's not true' look and said, "That's not what I heard when I heard you rap in your trailer. You're so good at it."

"Yeah...but not in front of everyone." Louis added.

"Come on, Louis. Just go for it."

After Ethan was finished, everyone pumped their fists and trunks to him and he said, "Anyone else wanna rap battle me?"

"Louis would!"

Everyone turned to Louis to see if he's got some skills, but the molehog was scared out of his mind to even attempt to try it and said, "Me?"

"Yeah, you. What have you got to lose?" asked Peaches.

The minute he looked at Peaches' eyes...he could tell that she was definitely supportive and he got lost in them so easily that it almost boosted his confidence and Ethan said, "You gonna outrap me, molehog?"

That was enough to shift Louis' reluctance to actual confidence and said, "Chuck me a mic."

Louis then walked towards the stage and looks at Ethan in the eye and with that, someone handed him the mic and the DJ starts playing the beat and Ethan began rapping first.

_Yo, I'm the beast_

_up on this mic_

_I tell you_

_what I'm all like_

_See, I'm big_

_and you're teeny_

_I'm tough_

_and you're a little weenie_

_All the girls_

_have got a crush_

_When I go up on stage_

_It's like an adrenaline rush_

_Now me..._

_I keep it rolling_

_and you..._

_dig holes under strolling_

_You ain't got skills_

_You just a molehog_

_So step back_

_cuz I'm the top dog!_

Everyone exclaimed to Ethan's rap skills and Ethan lets out a smirk on his face to Louis and he got to his face and said, "You're turn...molehog."

Louis didn't really say anything, but his tough face explains it all. He got to the stage and as the DJ plays a beat, Louis completely went to a huge degree.

_Oh, look who's here_

_The self-proclaimed hunk_

_But to my eyes_

_You're more like a piece of mammoth junk_

_I may be a molehog_

_But here's the dig_

_I'm a cool dude_

_and you're not that big_

_You think you want to diss me_

_with your little ladies' skills_

_Most of which are so old_

_that it'll make lava spill_

_You got me beat_

_but I rise from the ground_

_I'll make a hole_

_and shove you where you won't be found_

_What up with the hair_

_It looks like something old_

_Maybe you should've left it_

_in the Ice Age mold_

_Yeah, I may be short_

_But I'm at the top of my game_

_and you..._

_Yeah, you're just lame!_

In a huge turnaround, everyone cheered for Louis' rap and the molehog lets out a peace sign as everyone got to their feet and cheered for him. Even Peaches, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Shira, Sid, Diego and Manny were rooting for his skills. Ethan looked up at Louis and he said, "As offended as I am...molehog's got rhyme."

Everyone chanted for Louis and he took a bow because he felt like he earned his respect and Peaches joyfully jumped in, picked him up by the trunk and nuzzled him. Louis lets out a smile and embraced the hug as well.

Later that night, the DJ played 'Call Me Maybe' from Carly Rae Jepsen and everybody was dancing along to the song and to everyone else's surprise...Louis was showing off his hip-hop moves as he began crunking, breakdancing and all of those sueprcool moves that garnered everyone's attention.

"Whoa...Louis. I had no idea ypu have those moves." Peaches said, in awe.

Louis chuckled softly in response and he said, "Well, I always liked that song and whenever no one's around, I usually dance by myself."

"But look at you now! You've enjoyed yourself at this afterparty." Peaches added.

"Thanks."

Peaches then asked him, "May I dance with you?"

Louis felt like his greatest wish came true to dance with Peaches and he said, "I would love to."

And he got on Peaches' trunk and walked their way where everyone else was dancing as well and Peaches couldn't help but join in and Louis began dancing along, blowing the cast's mind away and at that night, they couldn't imagine a much better place to celebrate their latest film.

* * *

How was that? I hope that it didn't suck! Who's excited to get the new Ice Age movie on DVD this Christmas?!


End file.
